


Heart Arrhythmia and Erratic Brain Functions.

by carmeltalisbon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, hospital au, kinda political, medical AU, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmeltalisbon/pseuds/carmeltalisbon
Summary: Rey's a med student hoping to be a paediatrician starting her new job on an unsteady footing with the infamous neurosurgeon Ben Solo. With political and medical pressure rising as the country is in crisis how will the two cope when their loyalties and priorities are tested?this is my first fic i don't know if anyone will actually want to read it
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. new but old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to take on a lot to get through her first day at a new job

Starting a new job was usually a time for great change and new beginnings, yet for Rey it simply meant going 3 stories up and another year absolutely skint. But one step closer to being a certified big girl boots tying her own shoe laces doctor seemed to be worth it. Because 3 stories up was where the paediatrics department was and here she could finally protect those who needed it the most, those she had left behind and failed.  
Walking up to the main entrance to Finns familiar face took some of the edge off her nerves he handed her a small coffee cup with a grin  
“Big day Rey! Just remember us simple folk when you’re up there on 3rd . we had our good times, severed legs, nail gun glory, and let us never forget the endless rectal extractions.”  
“You take too much pleasure in those ones. Could never understand how you still ate after the guy with the wii remote and nunchuck?”  
“It’s a gift and a curse”  
“We’re still on for today though right?”  
“Lunch? Or in my case dinner?”  
“Oh god how many night shifts have you done this week?”  
“Does it count as a shift if I haven’t left in a week?” he asked as they ambled towards the elevator doors  
“We live together and I haven’t seen you for more than 15 minutes in a month! Though this is kind of your own fault you shouldn’t have thrown up on Nurse Dunn’s shoes at the Christmas party she’s taken it personally”  
“Ahhh but how could I have made those wedges any worse?”  
“You have no sense of self preservation. It’s a thrilling quality in a best friend I don’t know whether to weep for my sanity or just enjoy it for what it is; free entertainment”  
“Either way this is it peanut you ready?” he asked as they stood in front of the innocuous silver doors leading out of the E.R centre and into the rest of the seemingly gargantuan hospital.  
“Yes? I mean it’s only taken 7 years. Why am I so sweaty? I’m from the desert why am I so sweaty?” Rey asked with a laugh that wasn’t even close to convincing her best friend of her confidence she backed into the lift as the doors opened to a harsh light that made her feel exposed and under prepared  
“You’ll do great” Finn shouted as the doors closed and she was catapulted to her new job

* * *

  
Moving from emergency medicine to emergency paediatrics wouldn’t seem like a subtle distinction but Rey knew the statistics She’d all but memorised them when she first posed to her mentor Dr Skywalker her plans to specialise in paeds planning for a 2-4 hour long dispute about the difficulties in working with children let alone going for a residency in Naboo’s prestigious university Hospital, but he’d simply turned to her and asked “do you think you’re strong enough” the question would’ve stumped her and perhaps changed her mind if she hadn’t survived the first 16 years of her life so without breaking eye contact and with more surety than she was aware of she answered “yes”  
So here she was in one of the most sought after residencies in the whole world. All of a sudden the feeling of being on the first day at a new school rushed back to her; did she sign in? The Administrator looked busy she probably shouldn’t bother her. But she shouldn’t ignore her either. Politely linger till she was off the phone? And we have a winner. Her lingering felt more like lurking so she plastered a polite smile on her face and hoped the torture would be over soon. Alas the woman seemed to be in a heated back and forth with Lou from maintenance. A pen jabbing the counter of the admin desk jolted her thoughts back to the present the woman, still on the phone, was handing her a piece of paper. she glanced down at it and frowned in confusion. It was a schedule for some meetings today but none were with or about paediatrics. Yet at the top of the print out was Dr Smith. Well that’s her and who was she to question the all-knowing clerk?  
Really she should’ve thought more about the unusual contents of the paper ‘rounds with Dr Hux? A lecture with Dr Phasma on Extended bifrontal craniotomy? But more pressingly there was a meeting with the whole department strangely being held by Dr Solo that she was late for. In her defence she would later say it was this panic that caused her to disregard common sense and interrupt the notorious neurology team’s meeting about world domination or Illuminati party planning or whatever they were talking about. Swinging the door open to a board room full of the most highly sought after surgeons in the world would’ve made a normal med student crack and cry on the floor begging for forgiveness. But Rey was no normal med student, no she was an imbecile. Which led to the disastrous encounter with the one person both Finn and Luke had warned her off. The door slammed and all eyes turned to her in a deathly silent room.  
“Hi” Rey chanced a greeting  
More silence  
“Hi I’m thinking I got the wrong room or the wrong schedule is this a paediatrics meeting?” the man leading the meeting was quite possibly the most intimidating person she had ever met in her life his stare was almost tangible.  
“Who are you?” his response was abrupt and offered no answer to her question  
“I’m sorry I’m Rey”  
“Rey who?” his patience was clearly wearing thin as he ground out the demand  
“Rey Smith. Dr Rey Smith.” Her senses seemed to take a hold and shake her into action as she held out the slip of paper as a shield “I was told to come here by the admin clerk but I think there might have been some mistake”  
“Clearly” Dr solo’s voice rumbled and an almost smile teased at his face but never quite took hold.  
“Dr. Smith” his deep baritone shook her a little  
Rey dutifully responded with a polite yet casual hum at the same time an older much more masculine voice overlapped hers  
“I’m Dr Smith. I think you’ve interrupted for long enough young lady, be a good girl and find the kiddies ward. Or do we need to put out a tannoy for a missing child?” a round of laughter followed his patronising statements. She flushed but stopped herself from looking down. Instead turning directly to their leader and only member who did not laugh Dr Solo.  
“I’ll apologise again for interrupting your meeting” her words although polite held an edge to them and he somehow knew he’d want to witness what happened next. Rey then turned to Dr Pryde Smith and with the same hard civility said “I don’t think I’ll be needing your help but if you call me good girl again all the doctors in this room won’t be able to help you. It was nice meeting you all.” She left the room in stunned silence calmly closed the door and once out of earshot high tailed it back to the admin desk.  
“Hey! You gave me the wrong schedule I’m Dr Rey Smith in paediatrics not an old man with a stick up his ass”  
The clerk, still on the phone, blinked unaffected by her tirade and went back to the computer screen with a few clicks printed something out “my apologies” was all the response Rey got but she had the correct information and had no desire to continue the scintillating interaction. And so began her first day in her dream job. It would’ve been a complete clusterfuck if she hadn’t relayed her reason for being late to her supervisor Dr. Holdo who then burst into uncontrollable laughter  
“You, you said that to Pryde?” Dr Holdo heaved wiping a few tears away  
“Well I said all the doctors in the room couldn’t help him but in actuality it was 90% surgeons so I might’ve just insulted myself”  
“Doesn’t matter that old bastards been needing a beat down for years I’m just so happy it came from you. Ahh I should’ve known Luke’s favourite apprentice would be such a spitfire. Leia would love you have you met his sister yet?”  
“No I’ve heard a lot about her though and obviously seen her on the news” Govenor organa was a force to be reckoned with. She campaigned for free healthcare and wanted to make immigration laws a lot less strict, as to allow the most vulnerable a chance at refuge in this country. But of all of her amazing feats the one she’d made a name for herself as the princess of the people was with the help of her brother and late husband, she took down president Palpatine and her own father when they attempted to use the island of Naboo as a testing ground for a new chemical warfare, and then blame it on the alliance, a group of liberal leaders from all over the world working to stop the forces of evil that was every 1st world government since the dawn of time. To say Rey was intimidated would be the understatement of the century. After all who was she? When it came to Rey this was more than just a rhetorical question. Rey really was unsure of it. Abandoned aged 5 at a foster home in Arizona of all places. The only clues Rey had to her origins were the hand written note addressed from ‘mum’ and Rey’s persistent English accent leaving Rey to believe she must be vaguely British.  
Her run in with neurology would have to be put on the back burner though as the madness of the paediatrics ward galvanised her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno if anyone will read this but if you're interested in more let me know also, I'm kinda shit at spelling and tenses if i make a mistake pls understand this is not because i'm illiterate but just because i'm really stupid. and my punctuation is bad... lots to look forward to.


	2. 2- small but significant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey works overtime

Dr Holdo found Rey at the end of a night shift as Rey was all but out the door.  
“Rey you worked on the Millers case right?”  
“Leroy and Chan? Brothers came in with Chronic nausea and sluggishness, presumably brought on by a carbon monoxide leak in their building? Sure I remember them”  
“That’s the one, well they just came back”  
“Oh god did I miss something? Are they ok?”  
“Hey it’s fine it was a great catch! They came back with a neighbour suffering from similar symptoms she’s 6. Home alone and was able to call the neighbours through the window”  
“And you want me to stick around and deal with them?”  
“I know it’s the end of your shift but they’re really freaked out and the brothers trust you more than the rest of us”  
“Yeah course, of course let’s go see them. Who leaves a 6 year old at home? Is that legal?”  
“It’s lucky the older boy knows how to drive”  
“Leroy”  
“What?”  
“Leroy. He’s the older brother who can drive, anyway exam room 2?” she asked even as she was on her way to the door.  
“Oh my god! Chan what did you do to your hair?” this caused both Leroy and the little girl on the bed next to them to laugh.  
“Dr Rey! You can’t talk you always got the 3 hair bobbles.” Then in a smaller voice “I went to a different barber it was a mistake can we move on?”  
“Gladly, so would you introduce me to your friend here?”  
Leroy’s deeper voice took over his maturity showing in the concern over the little girl  
“This is Lily; we heard her falling and making weird sounds through our window so we climbed through after she didn’t answer. She was on the ground and she threw up. She was conscious but she couldn’t talk. I thought maybe the pipes were leaking again and she got what we had, so we brought her to you”  
“Okay well it was the right decision. We’ll talk about how you climbed out a window later. Hey lily I’m Rey how’re you feeling?”  
“Not good. My mouth hurts and everything’s moving”  
“Okay is it okay if I take a look at you? I promise it won’t hurt”  
The girl’s big eyes turned to Leroy who was holding her hand and he nodded at her reassuringly  
“Okay” and with that Rey ushered the boys out the room with a promise they could come straight in after she was done

* * *

  
Walking out of the exam room to the waiting area she had to pass Dr Holdo and felt the prognosis was written on her forehead. Rey nodded at the boys for them to go straight in and took her superior aside.  
“Have we gotten in touch with her parents yet?”  
“No but the boys were saying her mom works at a casino so wouldn’t have access to her mobile during shift, she should get off soon though”  
“I’m 90% sure that little girl was experiencing seizures from a pilocytic astrocytoma. By the looks of it it’s affecting her balance and depth perception I’m worried about it causing another seizure she’s still recovering from the last.”  
“How can you be so sure vomiting and seizures can be symptoms of all sorts of things?”  
“She’s been unable to play with her cousins because she’s been too tired she’s been feeling sick for weeks and keeps falling down also when I asked her to draw a cat she said she couldn’t draw well because everything was blurry. These are classic symptoms”  
“Again a girl her age this could just be a growth spurt causing clumsiness. We will wait till her mother arrives to move further. Thanks again for this one Rey you should go home you’ve already been here half an hour more than you should”  
Rey turned to look at the three children in the room laughing at something on Chans phone. She couldn’t help but be reminded of 3 other children that depended on her to look out for them. So when Rey left the paediatrics department she didn’t make a left at the help desk towards the lifts, but went the same rout she took on her first day.


End file.
